


[podfic] call me a fool if you like by howlikeagod

by rowanreads (austeyre)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Space Tourism, peter being an eternal font of optimism and SURPRISE it doesn't work out too well for him, sappy fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austeyre/pseuds/rowanreads
Summary: Here is another fact: Peter Nureyev has plans for Juno Steel.There is a big, bright, brilliant universe waiting to fill his eye with wonder, and a certain lovestruck thief who cannot wait to guide him through its greatest attractions.Or: five places Peter Nureyev wanted to take Juno Steel





	[podfic] call me a fool if you like by howlikeagod

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call me a fool if you like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713018) by [howlikeagod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlikeagod/pseuds/howlikeagod). 



> Finally got around to recording my first podfic! I bought a fancy new microphone for this purpose months ago, but kept finding reasons not to actually do the dang thing until now.  
> Full disclosure, I was slightly tipsy when I recorded this (liquid courage is real) so my pacing is a bit off at times, but I think I managed to catch most of the actual errors. 
> 
> Update: I've gone back and increased the volume and cleaned up the background noise. It should hopefully be more listenable now.
> 
> Many thanks to howlikeagod for writing the perfect bittersweet jupeter fic and then being kind enough to let me record it. It makes the long winter of their continued lack of canon reunion easier to bear, in that it's nice to be sad in different ways for a change.

**call me a fool if you like**

**by howlikeagod, read by austeyre**  


**[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5k5mu1ccfyyqe5c/call_me_a_fool_if_you_like.mp3/file) **

 


End file.
